


In The Serpent's Den

by CavannaRose



Series: Psylocke Stories [1]
Category: Avengers (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Combat, Fighting, Gen, serpent society - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavannaRose/pseuds/CavannaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betsy pissed off the Serpent Society, now what is she going to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Braddock had a reputation in certain circles. A reputation for having a bad temper, and a reputation for biting off more than she could chew. The pair of bad habits often led her into situations that could easily be avoided by more... circumspect heroes. Not that she considered herself one, a hero that was.  
  
Once upon a time she had thought of herself as one among the many, back when she looked more like the wealthy British woman she'd been born as. That was before though. Before her body had been swapped with some ninja. Back before her Apocalypse. Back before she'd been forced to kill her older brother to save the future...  
  
None of that, of course, had anything to do with her current, minutely uncomfortable situation. She smiled grimly at the assembled 'ladies' that she had irritated with her smart mouth and superior attitude. It really wasn't her fault, the Serpent Society was just such a sensitive bundle of bastards.  
  
She dodged Viper, a woman once known as Madame Hydra, and brought the other female up short with a bright pink burst of psionic shielding. "Oh come off it, girls. Just because I compared you to a putrid nest of scaly worms doesn't mean you have to take it so personally!" She taunted them, drawing her shields in close and dampening the power, just enough to allow her to use her psychic senses to check for other bodies in the building. It was rare to see the ladies out without any of their 'gentlemen' friends after all.  
  
Briefly her power hummed, touching a mind not entirely human, but since it didn't register as cold-blooded, Betsy dismissed it for now. One problem at a time, and since she was currently staring down five problems, that would have to be enough for today. Particularly since Anaconda and Asp were moving in on her, Anaconda's limbs grasping, Asp warming up her venom bursts.  
  
Throwing herself to the side she managed to avoid Asp's venom bursts, but it sent her rolling right into the clutches of Anaconda's creepy-as-fuck tentacle-like arms. Why the psychopathic broad had agreed to the little 'upgrade' was beyond Psylocke's ability to comprehend. Her shield flared to full power as the other woman attempted to constrict her coils around Elizabeth's chest, momentarily blinding everyone involved in their little tussle.  
  
She grunted, not the most ladylike of sounds, flexing her shield enough to loosen Anaconda's grip, letting her wriggle out and roll away. Once back on her feet she formed a pair of psionic claws on each hand, a little like Logan's fancy set up. "All right then, creepy crawlies, let's dance."


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth angled herself in such a way that she could keep all three serpentine bitches within her sights. Viper was the least of them, in her opinion. Changing your identity to suit your alliances was a sign of a weak mind, and shifting through the villainous tides was only a side effect of the woman's weak power base. She wasn't a concern, no more than the scaley-loving soldiers patrolling the place. Asp and Anaconda though... those psychotic ladies could pack a real punch. She readied herself to pounce when a bundle of orange and black fury dropped on top of Anaconda, tearing into the snakey fiend with a ferocity that took one's breath away.

Tigra... that must have been the mind she'd briefly brushed before facing her little dance partners. She knew what she was here for... the chemical weapons factory had to be shut down, one way or another. She had no idea what had brought the feline female, but she was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth... at least not until battle was over. She let a nasty smile cross her lips, moving so her back was to Greer and Anaconda, giving Asp, Viper, and their little toy soldiers her full attention.

"Sorry folks, looks like I'm not the only one with slots on my dance card. I promise we'll save a waltz for everyone." Asp let loose another barrage of venom blasts and Betsy's dodged between them as best she could, slamming her psionic barrier into place to take the last one, full on. She could feel the shock of the impact right down to her spine, but it only made her laugh. Reforming the matching claws she dove at the woman, slicing across her chest and stabbing for her belly. Asp took only the edge of the claws to her side as she rolled out of the way, and Elizabeth tucked into a somersault, moving past the woman and coming up behind Viper, aiming her blades at the back of the woman's knees. It had been too long since she'd enjoyed a down and dirty tussle, and having the odds evened made it that much more enjoyable.


End file.
